In recent years projection screens for projecting images, or simply screens, have come to be used in homes so that larger images may be enjoyed.
Accordingly, a large number of cabinets, pieces of furniture, and the like provided with such a screen have been proposed.
Typical of these cabinets and pieces of furniture provided with a screen are large, heavy pieces such as those having upper and lower storage portions with doors, those having storage portions with doors on the left and right sides, and so on, and hence a great deal of labor is required during transportation and movement thereof. Moreover, the doors must be opened every time audio equipment and the like which is stored in the storage portions is operated, and must be closed again thereafter, and hence operation of the audio equipment is extremely troublesome.
When the doors are made of transparent glass and the audio equipment is of the type which can be operated by remote control using an infrared system remote control or the like, the equipment can be remote control-operated without opening the doors, but depending on the transparency, refractive index, and so on of the glass, the infrared rays from the remote control may not be received favorably in the light-receiving portion of the audio equipment, and hence there is room for improvement.
The present invention has been designed in consideration of the situation described above, and it is an object thereof to provide a rack with a screen in which a reduction in weight can be achieved, and in which audio equipment and the like stored therein can be operated speedily.